


Combat Honey

by charmax



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One geek's love for his warrior woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combat Honey

  
**Video Title:** Combat Honey  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Combat Honey - The Wannadies  
 **Movie:** Tomb Raider  
 **Summary:** One geek's love for his warrior woman.  
 **Length/Format:** 2.28 (Xvid)  
 **Notes:**  
I am a teenage boy in a grown woman’s body.

This vid came about because both myself and are in the process of heavy, time consuming vid projects and needed a way to let off steam. Yes, it's kinda weird to undertake another project with such little time to conceptualize/edit but I suppose that’s where half the fun is, just go with the flow and have _fun_! That's purely what this vid was about. It allowed me to just be frivolous and not be all heavy-thinky about it.

So the main points of the challenge were that we both exchanged various songs for various movies and gave a prompt for each. We had a full 48hrs from start to finish to get ourselves organized and to have the finished product ready. Oh and the vid should have been 2 mins or under but because the song I picked was just over that mark it seemed silly to edit it down just for the sake of it. I'm sure you don't mind, do you, Astarte! ;)

And did I have a good time making this? Yes, surprisingly I did. I feel good about it and I'm glad I did it. Heh maybe I work better with a deadline? *holds lids open with matchsticks*

[Download Xvid (960x400 - 75MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/movies/CombatHRaiderCharmax960.zip)


End file.
